1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to speakers. More particularly, the invention relates to a speaker having a digital signal processor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Today's speakers face many issues which may prevent a speaker from delivering a real image of what is recorded. For example, a speaker may include separate and vertically mounted high-frequency and low-frequency drivers. Such a speaker suffers in the near field monitoring position from what is called “point source confusion”. With instruments that produce energy in the frequency range of both the high-frequency and low-frequency drivers, a listener in the near field has a tendency to look up and down repeatedly between the high-frequency and low-frequency drivers as the listener searches for the true source of the sound. This searching is caused by the high-frequency driver and the low-frequency driver both playing a portion of the sound from the instruments. This destroys the image in the near field. There are other issues such as secondary reflections, room anomaly, manufacturing variations which also impair a speaker's performance. Therefore, it is desirable to design a speaker which overcomes these issues and delivers an image closer to what is recorded.